十四松
by Kurado Ssen
Summary: "Ah, mereka memandangku seperti itu lagi." —Jyushimatsu hanya tersenyum lebar. [ For #TAKABURC kolab bersama Arisa Morishita]


Seperti tanpa memiliki suatu pikiran yang membebaninya, Jyushimatsu tetap bermain seperti biasanya. Di dalam rumah tentunya, tepatnya di ruang tengah. Melompat ke kiri, melompat ke kanan. Suara keriaan meluncur dari mulutnya. Ia terlihat seperti menikmati hidupnya—sebagai pengangguran, ya.

Pernahkah ia sesekali untuk bertingkah kekanak-kanakan seperti itu, padahal umurnya sudah mau memasuki kepala tiga? Mungkin saja, hanya seorang Jyushimatsu yang mengetahuinya.

Ia menghentikan acara bermainnya. Matanya menangkap kelima saudara lainnya tengah berkumpul di ruang sebelah, seperti sedang mendiskusikan suatu hal. Ada satu hal yang menarik perhatiannya, sebuah album foto yang memperlihatkan foto semasa dirinya lebih muda umurnya dari sekarang.

Tatapan kelima saudaranya terhadap fotonya itu sedikit … _horor_?

Jyushimatsu melebarkan senyumannya, "untuk kesekian kalinya mereka menatapku seperti itu—bahkan pada fotoku sekalipun."

Tiba-tiba rasa ingin bermain Jyushimatsu langsung pergi tanpa permisi. Ia memilih untuk bergeming sesaat. Senyuman masih melebar di wajahnya. Pikirannya sedikit terpenuhi oleh pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang tak dapat diungkapkannya.

"Mereka memang baik padaku, namun tampaknya mereka mulai munafik, ya …."

Daripada diam, Jyushimatsu memilih untuk menghirup udara segar nan menggoda di luar. Dengan sandal rumah berwarna kuningnya, ia mulai berjalan keluar dari rumahnya, dengan alasan ingin menikmati sepoinya angin—dan mengurangi beban di pikirannya.

Langkah pelan dibuat Jyushimatsu. Kedua tangannya terlipat di belakang kepalanya, ia gunakan tangannya sebagai sandaran kepalanya. Sukses membuat kepalanya sedikit terdongak, matanya memandangi langit biru nan cerah.

"Kenapa ya mereka selalu memandangku dengan tatapan aneh itu?" Jyushimatsu mulai berbicara sendiri. Ia tetap melangkahkan kakinya. "Padahal aku begini hanya ingin membuat mereka tertawa," walau wajahnya sedikit memancarkan sinar kesedihan, namun senyumnya tetap terkembang manis, "ekspektasiku terjun payung, ya?"

Ia tetap melangkahkan kakinya. Menelusuri tepi jalan besar itu. Mengabaikan suara para kucing yang mengeong padanya. Jyushimatsu sedang tidak ingin diganggu siapapun, ia ingin menenangkan pikiran sekarang.

"Apa mereka tidak senang dengan apa yang kulakukan? Aku bersikap seolah kekanaka-kanakan demi sebuah senyuman mengembang di wajah mereka …."

Perlahan bayangan kelima saudara lainnya melintasi benaknya, yang tengah memperlihatkan senyum lebarnya saat Jyushimatsu melakukannya lagi. Itu membuat bulir mata lolos menuruni sudut wajahnya.

Jyushimatsu masih sibuk dengan pikirannya, hingga tak sadar kakinya terus melangkah, memasuki perempatan jalan. Saat dirinya mulai masuk di tengah jalan, tiba-tiba dari arah sampingnya terlihat sebuah truk yang mengebut di jalan sepi itu. Tidak sempat mengindar, sepasang mata Jyushimatsu hanya melebar. Tubuhnya seketika merasa kaku.

 _Ia sudah tak bisa menghindar lagi._ Tidak ada satu pun orang yang ada di perempatan itu. Suara klakson truk itu menggelegar, seperti meminta menyingkir—karena sang pengemudi sulit melakukan rem mendadak, tapi tetap saja tidak akan sempat.

Lalu semuanya menjadi hitam.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Osomatsu-san and All Character © Akatsuka Fujio**

 **十四** **松** © **Arisa Morishita** (starter) **&** **Kurado Ssen** (finisher)

.

 **Tidak mengambil keuntungan secara material!**

.

 **IchiJyushi. Alternative Reality. Rated T. OOC. Family/Tragedy. Death-Character. Missing scene on Episode 17: Jyūshimatsu.**

.

 **Summary: "** Ah, mereka memandangku seperti itu lagi." —Jyushimatsu hanya tersenyum lebar.

.

.

.

 _TUK!_

Suara bongkahan kayu berbentuk lonjong terjatuh dari posisinya yang sebelumnya ditaruh dengan posisi tegak di pojok ruangan, menggelending di lantai mendekati lima kepala –yang kebetulan sedang berkumpul di ruang tengah-. Tidak, sebenarnya jika diperhatikan, kayu itu bukanlah sebuah kayu biasa, ataupun benda yang tidak penting. Kayu lonjong itu adalah sebuah tongkat _baseball_ , benda paling berharga dari salah satu anak keluarga Matsuno.

Milik Jyushimatsu, tepatnya.

Entah apa yang membuat tongkat _baseball_ itu terjatuh bergelinding, tidak ada angin yang dirasa lewat oleh lima orang anak kembar Matsuno. Mereka semua sontak memandang benda yang baru saja menghasilkan bunyi perpaduan antara lantai dengan kayu. Sedetik kemudian, pandangan _horor_ mereka berikan saat mengetahui benda apa yang dimaksud.

Todomatsu –yang notabenenya penakut, bahkan dalam hal-hal kecil sekalipun- tersentak dan segera bersembunyi di balik tubuh kakak ketiganya, Choromatsu.

"Choromatsu- _niisan_ , b-bagaimana tongkat _baseball_ itu bergerak sendiri?"

Di balik punggung kakaknya, kedua tangan Todomatsu mencengkram bagian pundak _hoodie_ bewarna hijau yang dikenakan Choromatsu dengan erat. Dengan tubuh yang sedikit gemetar, ia sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya. Mengintip tongkat _baseball_ yang telah berhenti menggelinding di lantai sana melalui perpotongan pundak dan leher kakaknya.

Namun Choromatsu malah risih ketika si bungsu terus mencengkram _hoodie_ nya semakin kencang, membuatnya nyaris terjungkal ke belakang. Choromatsu pun lebih memilih untuk protes dari pada menjawab pertanyaan adiknya tadi. "Jangan menarik _hoodie_ -ku, Todomatsu!".

Karamatsu yang sejak tadi asik becermin, kini menyudahinya. "Hmph, mungkin album foto itu punya kaki. Dia juga ingin bebas, seperti kita, burazah~" Ia berpose merentangkan tangannya, bersikap dramatis yang menyakitkan seperti biasa.

"Hentikan, itu menyakiti perutku, Karamatsu." Sahut seseorang yang terduduk di sebelah Karamatsu. "Ah, tapi yang kau ucapkan ada benarnya juga, hahahaha…" Osomatsu tertawa cukup keras, ia menyikut Karamatsu beberapa kali. Diikuti kedua kakinya yang ia hentakkan beberapa kali ke lantai.

Choromatsu menautkan kedua alisnya, memandang sang kakak pertama dengan kesal. "Kau ini _sok_ polos atau bodoh atau bagaimana, _sih_?" Kedua tangannya ia silangkan di depan dada seraya mendengus geli. "Bisa saja kalau tadi ada tikus yang lewat kemudian menjatuhkannya."

Tangan Ichimatsu sontak berhenti mengelus kucingnya. "Hehh, mungkin ada arwah Jyuushimatsu di sana, dia marah pada kita karena album fotonya kita singkirkan." Iseng, Ichimatsu memandang Todomatsu dengan seringaian.

"Jangan menakutiku, Ichimatsu- _niisan_!" Todomatsu yang masih berada di balik punggung Choromatsu reflek menarik tudung _hoodie_ yang di pakai kakaknya karena ketakutan–Sukses membuat Choromatsu tercekik.

"O-OI! Todo-Lepas!"

Mereka berlima pun kembali disibukkan oleh kesenangan mereka masing-masing. Tentu saja setelah Choromatsu terbebas dari tarikkan maut sang adik bungsu.

Sebelum akhirnya…

"Jyushimatsu."

Semua mengihentikan aktifitasnya begitu sang anak keempat menggumamkan nama anak kelima. Mereka memandang Ichimatsu dengan tatapan heran. Dengan amat jelas, sang anak keempat kini tengah terbelalak melihat satu titik fokus yang berada di depan pintu geser di ruangan mereka berkumpul.

"Oi, Ichimatsu, ada apa?" Osomatsu bertanya, namun pertanyaannya di abaikan begitu saja. Ichimatsu berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Kucing yang sejak tadi berada di pangkuannya pun berlalu pergi. Sang anak ke empat segera mengambil langkah cepat untuk keluar dari ruangan di mana ia berada.

Menggeser pintu, Ichimatsu segera berlari menuju lantai bawah. Keempat Matsuno lainnya saling berpandangan heran. Entah apa yang merasuki mereka, akhirnya mereka berempat kini telah paham dengan apa yang dirasakan Ichimatsu barusan.

Mereka sama-sama memiliki perasaan yang tidak enak.

 _Terlebih terhadap Jyushimatsu._

Dengan sigap, mereka mengikuti langkah ke mana Ichimatsu pergi. Lantai rumah bergema ketika beberapa pasang kaki melewatinya dengan hentakkan cepat. Sesampainya di lantai bawah. Tepatnya pintu masuk rumah mereka.

Seseorang dengan pakaian seragam kepolisian tengah berdiri di ambang pintu -Memandang Ichimatsu yang terlebih dahulu mencapai pintu dengan tatapan penuh prihatin.

"Apa anda saudara dari Matsuno Jyushimatsu?"

 **十四** **松**

 **(beberapa saat lalu)**

Angin berhembus lumayan kencang begitu Jyushimatsu membuka kedua kelopak matanya secara cepat. Lengan _hoodie_ yang kelebihan kain itu melambai dengan liarnya, begitu pula surai rambut gelapnya. Suasana langit yang mendung menyambut kesadarannya. Ia mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, entah bagaimana, rasanya tadi ia sedang tidak berposisi disini.

Terduduk di sebuah atap gedung yang lumayan tinggi.

Jyushimatsu tersentak menyadari posisinya yang berada di pinggiran atap –nyaris terjatuh-. Namun, alih-alih untuk segera menjauh, ia masih bergeming di tempat. Kedua manik matanya melirik kebawah, dimana ia melihat kerumunan manusia yang sekilas seperti ratusan semut di bawah sana, memadati perempatan jalan. Membentuk lingkaran dengan pusat sebagai titik fokus.

Sepertinya ada pertunjukkan menarik. Otak polos Jyushimatsu berpikir, mungkin saja ada topeng monyet yang tengah beraksi di tengah jalan, wajar kalau jalan tersebut akan sangat ramai. Secara, topeng monyet sangat jarang terlihat kehadirannya.

Jyushimatsu menyipitkan matanya, mencoba fokus apa yang terjadi di bawah sana, ia tidak ingin melewatkan momen pertunjukkan tersebut. Tanpa sadar, Jyushimatsu makin mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan sekedar ingin melihat lebih jelas, ia lupa akan keberadaanya yang tengah berada di pinggiran atap gedung.

Dengan senantiasa gaya gravitasi menyambutnya. Menariknya ke bawah, membuat Jyushimatsu membelalakkan mata saat dilihatnya jalanan padat oleh kerumunan manusia itu semakin lama semakin membesar. Namun bukan hanya itu saja, sepasang iris matanya juga mulai menangkap dengan jelas apakah yang berada di tengah-tengah kerumunan tersebut.

Bukan.

Ternyata yang dipikirkannya itu salah.

Yang berada di bawah sana bukanlah pertunjukkan topeng monyet.

Melainkan Seseorang dengan _Hoodie_ kuning yang tergeletak. Cairan merah mengalir deras dari kepalanya.

"Aku?"

Semakin dirinya hampir menyentuh daratan, semakin terasa ringan tubuhnya. Akhirnya ia berhenti –melayang di udara- ketika jarak tubuhnya dengan aspal jalan hanya tinggal satu meter. Ia melayang tepat di atas sebuah tubuh yang tergeletak dengan wajah pucat karena darah terus mengalir deras dari kepalanya. Orang yang berada di sekeliling tubuh tersebut juga tidak menyadari kehadirannya yang melayang secara mistis, seperti ia memang tidak terlihat.

Jyushimatsu menggelengkan kepalanya, ini tidak mungkin. Jika tubuh yang di bawah sana adalah tubuhnya, apa itu artinya-

"Aku sudah mati."

Mulutnya terbuka, tetapi sorot matanya memancarkan ketakutan sekaligus sedih. Sadar kalau jiwa dan raganya ternyata telah terpisah. Terpisah secara paksa oleh sebuah truk yang beberapa saat lalu menabraknya ketika ia sedang menyebrang jalan. Orang-orang yang berada di sekitar tubuhnya itu memandang _horor_. Lantas membuat Jyushimatsu mengeluarkan tawa pelan –yang tentunya tidak terdengar.

"Ahaha…, ternyata bukan hanya saudara-saudaraku saja yang memandangku seperti itu."

Ah, benar.

Bagaimana dengan kelima saudaranya, ya?. Apa mereka sudah tahu tragedi yang menimpa salah satu dari saudara mereka, sekarang?. Mereka saudara kembar, 'kan? tentu saja sejak di dalam kandungan jiwa mereka saling dihubungkan oleh benang-benang yang tak tampak.

Kini, Salah satu benang mereka terputus. Apa mereka dapat merasakan peristiwa yang menimpa Jyushimatsu?.

Jyushimatsu melayangkan tubuhnya lebih tinggi –menjauhi kerumunan-, bermaksud untuk pulang ke rumahnya. Melayang bagaikan seekor burung yang bebas. Mulut terbuka Jyushimatsu kembali tertawa riang. "Ah, setidaknya aku bisa terbang~".

 **十四** **松**

Kedua kaki Jyushimatsu kini menapak tepat di genting rumah keluarga Matsuno. Dari sini ia menatap sebuah jendela yang terbuka. Ia menyipit mencoba fokus untuk melihat aktifitas yang berada di dalam sana. Terlihat samar-samar kalau kelima saudara masih berkumpul dengan kesibukan yang berbeda -seperti ketika dirinya belum meninggalkan rumah. Kembali Jyushimatsu melayangkan tubuhnya, memasuki jendela dengan perlahan.

Hening.

Suasana di dalam rumahnya begitu tenang. Osomatsu asik membaca _manga_. Karamatsu asik becermin. Choromatsu asik membaca sebuah majalah idol. Ichimatsu asik mengelus seekor kucing. Todomatsu asik memainkan ponselnya. Jadi, seperti inikah mereka saat Jyushimatsu tidak ada?.

Bahkan ketika salah satu sulur benang mereka terputus?.

Jyushimatsu melirikkan matanya ke salah satu pojok ruangan, di sana terdapat sebuah tongkat _baseball_ kesayangannya. Ah, biasanya jika saudara-saudaranya mulai asik dengan kesibukkannya sendiri, Jyushimatsu juga memilikinya. Mengayunkan tongkat _baseball_ , tentu saja.

 _Bersikap selayaknya ia masih hidup, sepertinya tidak buruk juga._

Jyushimatsu kini menapakkan kakinya di lantai. Ia tersenyum lebar seperti biasa. Perlahan, kedua kakinya mulai melangkah melewati lima orang yang tidak menyadari kehadirannya. Sampailah pada pojok ruangan, dimana ia menaruh tongkat _baseball_. Sebelum menyentuh tongkat _baseball_ tersebut Jyushimatsu menolehkan kepalanya pada salah seorang kakak terdekatnya, ia mengucapkan sesuatu dengan ceria.

"Ichimatsu- _niisan_ , mau temani aku berlatih?"

Tidak ada jawaban, tentu saja. Pertanyaan yang Jyushimatsu lontarkan tentu tidak terdengar oleh siapapun sekarang. Ada yang terasa menyakitkan begitu Ichimatsu tidak menyahut pertanyaannya. Biasanya, seaneh apapun yang Jyushimatsu tanyakan, maka kakak pecinta kucing itu pasti menjawab walau hanya gumaman singkat yang terdengar malas.

Jyushimatsu tersenyum maklum. "Sepertinya aku akan berlatih sendiri."

Tangan kanannya kini tergerak untuk mengambil tongkat _baseball_ miliknya.

Namun yang terjadi?.

Tangannya hanya menembus. Rasanya, ia seperti menangkap angin –yang amat mustahil. Senyuman lebar Jyushimatsu menghilang seketika. Kembali ia berusaha untuk mengambil tongkat _baseball_ -nya. Namun hal yang ia lakukan hanyalah sia-sia.

"Tidak mungkin, TIDAK MUNGKIN!" Jyushimatsu berteriak, ia masih berusaha untuk mengambil kayu berbentuk lonjong itu. Ada perasaan sesak saat benda yang paling di sukainya itu tidak dapat tergenggam lagi, terlebih kelima saudaranya masih saja terdiam di tempat –tidak mempedulikannya.

Kayu itu pun terjatuh dari posisi tegaknya, kemudian menggelinding mendekati kelima anak kembar Matsuno lainnya. Jyushimatsu terpaku di tempat, ia memandang kemana kayu itu menggelinding, lalu memandang ekspresi dari kelima saudaranya bergantian.

Lagi, mereka memandang sesuatu yang berhubungan dengannya dengan tatapan aneh yang sejujurnya tidak ia sukai. Satu-satunya adik yang ia punya segera berlindung dibalik punggung kakak ketiganya. Terdapat pertengkaran kecil disana selama Jyushimatsu hanya terdiam mematung melihat mereka ber-lima. Perlahan Jyushimatsu menundukkan kepalanya, air mata yang lolos dari kedua sudut matanya segera ia hapus dengan kasar menggunakan lengan hoodie yang lebih panjang.

"Jyushimatsu."

Jyushimatsu tersentak, ia segera menengadahkan kepalanya. Mencari asal suara yang begitu sangat ia kenali telah memanggil namanya –suara milik Ichimatsu.

Kedua bola mata yang biasanya setengah terbuka itu tengah menatap lurus ke arahnya dengan sedikit terbelalak. Ichimatsu melihatnya?. Anak keempat tersebut kemudian berdiri, ia tidak mempedulikan saudara lainnya yang memandanganya seakan penuh tanya dengan tingkah dadakannya.

Jyushimatsu memandang tidak percaya begitu Ichimatsu kini melangkahkan kedua kakinya dengan terburu-buru. Tepatnya, Ichimatsu berlari menuju ke arahnya.

Tembus.

"Eh?"

Pintu geser di belakang Jyushimatsu terbuka, bersamaan dengan hilangnya sang kakak yang berlari menuju lantai bawah. Keempat Matsuno sempat terheran dengan Ichimatsu, sebelum akhirnya mereka mengikutinya. Seperti Ichimatsu, mereka berempat dapat menembus tubuh Jyushimatsu dengan mudahnya.

Dalam sekejap, kelima anak kembar Matsuno menghilang dari tempatnya. Meninggalkan Jyushimatsu yang kini jatuh berlutut seraya memandang ruangan kosong dengan tatapan nanar.

 **十四** **松**

Sore itu.

Gemerintik air mulai turun.

Membasahi salah satu gundukkan tanah pada kawasan pemakaman umum, juga membasahi surai gelap Ichimatsu yang masih bergeming. Ichimatsu terdiam memperhatikan sebuah gundukkan tanah di bawahnya dengan penuh arti. Ia berdiri –sedikit menunduk- dengan ekspresi seperti biasanya, tidak terlihat akan menangis juga tidak terlihat adanya kebahagiaan sama sekali.

Hanya pandangan kosong yang datar dari sepasang mata setengah terbukanya.

Kemarin, siang hari tepatnya. Menjadi tragedi paling tidak pernah terbayangkan oleh seluruh keluarga Matsuno. Adiknya, Jyushimatsu, telah meninggal karena tertabrak mobil truk. Bagaimana hal itu bisa terjadi? Ichimatsu, tahu kalau adiknya yang satu itu sedikit ceroboh –bahkan amat ceroboh dalam berbagai hal. tapi, ia tidak pernah terbayangkan olehnya jika Jyushimatsu akan meninggal karena tertabrak mobil truk.

Seharusnya, ada hal yang lebih masuk akal jika itu untuk Jyushimatsu.

Meninggal karena kehabisan oksigen di luar angkasa, mungkin.

Bulir-bulir air gerimis menetes melalui ujung surai rambut Ichimatsu yang berantakkan. Mengalir melewati pipinya sebelum akhirnya terjatuh dan terserap oleh tanah di bawahnya, seakan mewakili air mata yang tidak Ichimatsu keluarkan. Di sini, sebenarnya ia sedang tidak sendiri, terdapat keempat saudara kembar lainnya yang tengah berjongkok mengelilingi makam dengan batu nisan bertuliskan 'Jyushimatsu Matsuno'. Menangis, terisak, bergumam tidak jelas mengenai kepergian Jyushimatsu. Mereka mengenakan setelan monokrom, dengan warna hitam yang lebih mendominasi. Sampai detik ini, Ichimatsu merasa heran kenapa ia tidak dapat mengeluarkan air matanya. Bahkan ia tidak merasa sedih sama sekali, pandangan datarnya tercipta karena Ichimatsu sibuk dengan pikirannya.

Masih teringat dengan jelas di kepala Ichimatsu wajah pucat sang adik yang tertidur pulas di dalam peti. Wajah yang biasanya selalu terpahat oleh senyuman lebar itu telah terganti oleh senyuman tipis, begitu selaras dengan kulit pucatnya. Sekarang, peti berisi sang adik sudah tertanam di dalam tanah. Beberapa jam lalu pemakaman Jyushimatsu telah berlangsung. Semua kerabat yang sebelumnya telah hadir untuk menyaksikan pemakaman Jyushimatsu kini mulai bubar. Menyisahkan kelima saudara kandung dari sang mendiang.

Cuaca mendung yang terus menitihkan titik-titik air hujan tidak mereka pedulikan. Mereka seperti beranggapan kalau cuaca tengah merasakan apa yang mereka rasakan. Ichimatsu menengadahkan kepalanya ke langit, ia bertanya-tanya dalam hati kenapa tidak ada rasa sedih sedikitpun yang ia rasakan sekarang, apa ia adalah seseorang yang perasaannya telah mati?. kembali ia menunduk, melihat wajah keempat saudar kembar lainnya bergantian.

Osomatsu berjongkok paling dekat dengan batu nisan, tangannya sejak tadi mengelus tanda kuburan tersebut –seakan ia begitu menyayanginya. Osomatsu terlihat menggumamkan kata-kata untuk Jyushimatsu, seperti, 'Semoga kau tenang di sana.' atau 'Kami semua menyayangimu.' Dengan cengiran yang memang biasa ia perlihatkan. Namun kali ini, cengiran itu terganggu oleh aliran air yang mengalir deras melalui kedua sudut matanya.

Disamping Osomatsu, ada Choromatsu. Sejak tadi Choromatsu lah yang menangis paling keras. Ia masih terlihat tidak rela dengan kepergian Jyushimatsu. Sejak tadi ia berceloteh meminta maaf atas segala kesalahan yang pernah ia lakukan pada adiknya itu.

Di seberang Osomatsu dan Choromatsu, ada Todomatsu. Ichimatsu tidak terlalu jelas ekspresi seperti apakah yang ditampilkan adik bungsunya sekarang ini. Todomatsu berjongkok tepat di hadapan Ichimatsu yang berdiri di belakangnya. Terlebih, Todomatsu menyembunyikan wajahnya pada lengan Karamatsu yang berjongkok di sampingnya. Pundaknya bergetar, isakan terdengar. Melihat itu, Ichimatsu yakin kalau Todomatsu memang sedang menangis.

Kalau Karamatsu.

Ichimatsu tidak mau ambil pusing. Kakak yang paling dibencinya itu pasti hanya menangis dalam diam, bersikap sok paling tegar dari pada yang lainnya. Padahal Ichimatsu paham jika diantara kelima saudara kembarnya, Karamatsu lah yang paling mudah menangis.

 _ **Kenapa kalian menangis?.**_

Ichimatsu bertanya dalam diam. Ia hanya memandang datar situasi di sekelilingnya dengan sepasang mata setengah terbuka miliknya.

 _ **Kenapa aku tidak bisa mengeluarkan air mataku?.**_

"Kalian semua…" Ichimatsu akhirnya membuka suara dengan nada yang terdengar rendah dan malas seperti biasa. Dengan segera beberapa wajah mirip itu memandangnya, menunggu apa yang ingin dikatakan sang saudara keempat selanjutnya. Ichimatsu menghela napas, ia merasa lelah dengan perasaannya disini dan ingin mengakhirinya sekarang. Padahal, kemarin ialah yang paling menyadari 'sesuatu tengah terjadi pada adiknya' itu.

"Sebaiknya kita segera pulang."

 **十四** **松**

"Ichimatsu- _niisan_ adalah Ichimatsu- _niisan_." Gumam sesosok tembus pandang yang sama sekali tidak di sadari kehadirannya. Padahal ia terduduk tepat di atas batu nisan bertuliskan namanya yang sejak tadi menjadi objek tangisan, juga elusan lembut seorang kakak tertua. Ia hanya memandang punggung-punggung kelima saudara kembarnya yang sekarang semakin menjauh.

"Dia sama sekali, tidak berubah, ya? Tetap memandangku seperti biasanya." Ucapnya lagi. Bola mata hitamnya melebar menatap polos salah satu punggung yang tertinggal selangkah di belakang. Kemudian, senyuman lebar kembali ia kembangkan. "Setidaknya, ia tidak berusaha berpura-pura sedih padaku."

Sosok itu melayangkan tubuhnya, ia tergerak untuk mendekat pada lima orang yang berjalan memunggunginya tersebut. "Ichimatsu- _niisan_." Bisiknya tepat di telinga sang kakak.

Sontak Ichimatsu mengehentikan langkahnya, ia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri dengan ekspresi bingung. Ichimatsu tidak salah dengar, 'kan? apa ia tadi mendengar suara Jyushimatsu? Adiknya yang telah meninggal?.

Membelalakan matanya, kini Ichimatsu menangkap sesosok Jyushimatsu yang tengah tersenyum lebar padanya ketika ia menoleh ke belakang.

"Terima kasih."

Sekejap eksistensi Jyushimatsu lenyap oleh cahaya matahari yang menembus awan mendung.

Bersamaan dengan air mata yang akhirnya sukses menetes melalui sudut wajah Ichimatsu.

"Selamat jalan…, Jyushimatsu."

.

.

.

 **END**

A/N dari Finisher: Baiklah pertama saya mengucapkan terima kasih pada sang strater 'Arisa Morishita' yang saya dapatkan potongan ficnya dalam event #TAKABURC. Jujur, ini membuat saya galau karena lagi-lagi harus membuat Jyushimatsu ko'id/? Setelah fic collab saya yang diselesaikan orang lain sebelumnya. Oh, Seperti catatan yang tertulis oleh Arisa-san, saya membuat karakter Jyushimatsu tetap mati –w-. Maaf bangeeet kalau ending tidak sesuai harapan Arisa-san ._.!

Aduh, sebenarnya fic sedih macam gini bukan spesialis saya, apalagi ini settingnya Cannon yak. Maafkan kalau nggak ada sedih-sedihnya sama sekali dan terkesan ngebut. /ngeeeng/

Terakhir…., udalah gitu aja, dadah~

/pulang/

/dibantai/


End file.
